The present invention relates to the testing of emissions from a chimney or stack at an industrial or manufacturing plant and more specifically to the support of an elongated sampling probe for insertion into monitoring ports of the stack for obtaining emissions samples for analysis.
From an environmental standpoint, it is desirable to monitor emissions in industrial stacks for purposes of determining the air pollution properties of such emissions. By monitoring these gases, one may also obtain an indication that parameters of plant operation need adjustment to reduce or vary the content of the emissions. In addition, governmental regulations requiring the monitoring of stack emissions have become more rigorous over time.
With reference to the prior art device of FIG. 1, a stack 10 is shown with plural stack gas monitoring ports 12, 14, located ninety degrees apart about the circumference of the stack. Conventional air pollution monitoring requires the insertion of an elongated emissions sampling probe 16 that will reach substantially all the way across the diameter of the stack, typically anywhere from six feet to fifteen feet. During testing, the stack gases are normally sampled at several locations across the stack diameter. As shown in FIG. 1, a bracket 20 is mounted to the stack 10 at a location above the monitoring port 12. A guide rail 22 has an inner end 24 connected to the bracket 20 and its outer end 26 supported by a chain 28 which in turn is connected to the stack 10. The emissions sampling probe 16 is coupled to emissions monitoring equipment 30, 31. The equipment 30, 31, by way of an umbilical tube, a portion of which is indicated at 32, is coupled to a control area. The equipment 30 is suspended by a support bracket 34 from the guide 22. Rollers, not shown, at the upper end of bracket 34 roll along a track defined by the guide 22 to permit insertion and withdrawal of the probe 16 from the monitoring port 12. Typically, a base or walkway 40, which may be a section of the roof of a building, provides a place for emissions testing personnel to stand and gain access to the monitoring ports 12, 14 during emissions testing.
Following the emissions testing at port 12, the guide rail 22 is disconnected from bracket 20 and the chain 28 is also disconnected. The rail 22, bracket 34, equipment 30 and probe 16 are then moved to the next monitoring port, such as the port 14. The rail 22 is then connected to a bracket 42 above the port 14 and another chain 44 is coupled to the outer end 26 of the rail 22. As a result, the assembly is positioned at the desired location for insertion of the probe 16 into the port 14.
In general, the movement of the test equipment and probe between the ports is a very time consuming and difficult process. It is not unusual for the equipment hanging from the rail 22 to weigh between 40 and 80 pounds, a weight which is difficult and cumbersome to handle, especially when personnel are working above their heads to lift this weight. In addition, it is difficult to physically move the equipment between ports without disturbing the seal of each piece of equipment during the move. Also, following insertion into a port, the probe 16 frequently becomes very hot, for example 250.degree. F. or more. This makes it difficult to handle the probe during movement of the probe between locations. Also, containers of gas samples obtained from the testing equipment are often stored in ice water baths which rest on the walkway, giving rise to the possible spilling of the ice water on the personnel during the equipment movement. During typical stack emissions testing, it is not unusual to have to move the equipment from two to four times during a test cycle.
Because of the demanding physical nature of current approaches to emissions stack testing, typically two individuals are required to accomplish this testing. In addition, these individuals must have the necessary strength to move heavy equipment, which disqualifies numerous otherwise well qualified individuals from being able to carry out the tasks associated with testing of stack emissions.
Finally, not only is the equipment moved from port to port of an individual stack, industrial facilities which have more than one stack require either the duplication of expensive equipment or the movement of the equipment from one stack to the next in order to test the emissions from more than one stack.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus for facilitating the testing of emissions from industrial stacks.